The resistor for current detection has been used for a purpose of watching charge and discharge current of a battery, and controlling the charge and discharge current of the battery etc. The resistor is inserted in the route of the current to be watched. And, the voltage generated at both ends of the resistor is detected and the current is detected from already-known resistance value. A structure of voltage detection circuit for taking out the voltage formed between both ends of the resistor has been proposed in Japanese laid-open patent publication 2003-121481.
In the publication, it is described that an error voltage is caused by tiny amount of self inductance existing in a surface mount type resistor for detecting current, and the error voltage can be cancelled by voltage caused by mutual inductance formed on voltage detection wiring structure disposed along central axis of the resistor. Thus, according to the wiring structure, the error voltage basing on the self inductance of the resistor can be prevented from influencing detected voltage of the resistor (see FIG. 3, paragraph 0016-0021).
However, the resistor for detecting large current is generally large in the size, and it might be not capable for surface-mounting the resistor on voltage detection circuit board etc. Thus, there are cases that application of the wiring structure as above-mentioned becomes difficult.